That Man
by R407
Summary: Tapi yang kuinginkan darimu bukan hanya sekedar berteman, bodoh. Aku mencintaimu, tidak bisakah kau melihatnya? Melihatku? Menyadarinya? /SIBUM/GS/Songfict from That Man by Hyun Bin/ dont like? dont bash


**One man loves you.**

**The man loves you with all his heart.**

.

.

.

Yeoja yang sedang memejamkan kedua matanya sembari bersandar pada pohon besar itu adalah Kim Kibum. dan sembari memejamkan kedua matanya, ia bersenandung kecil menggerakkan bibir merah mungilnya yang bisa membuatku bergetar jika mendengar dari dekat suara merdunya yang begitu memesona.

Aku tidak ingat bagaimana pertama kali aku mulai menyukainya. Ia yang begitu polos dan sederhana. Entah, mengapa aku bisa menaruh hati padanya. Entah karena kepintaranya yang membuatku berdecak kagum, senyumnya yang ceria, kebaikan hatinya atau wajah cantiknya yang selalu ramah pada semua orang. Tiba-tiba saja rasa itu ada dan berkembang seiring waktu—tanpa bisa kucegah dan semakin lama semakin membuatku tertarik padanya.

Kami sama sekali tidak dekat atau memiliki hubungan khusus,ah bisa dikatakan hanya saling mengenal satu sama lain. Bukan sebagai sepasang kekasih (seperti yang ku harapkan) ataupun teman yang cukup akrab. Ah tidak-tidak. Kami hanya saling mengenal—hanya itu saja meskipun ia tidak tahu bagaimana aku memendam perasaan ini sejak lama.

.

.

.

**Everyday , he follows you like a shadow.**

**That man cries as he laugh.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiam mematung disitu, tuan Choi?"

"K-kibum-ssi.."

Tiba-tiba saja ia sudah berada di depanku dengan senyumnya yang membuat lututku lemas seketika. Aku bersorak senang dalam hati. Ia memanggilku! Ia memperhatikanku meskipun memanggilku tuan Choi!

Ia tertawa kecil, "Apa sih yang daritadi kau perhatikan? Apa kau.. menguntitku?" Tanyanya sembari mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Apa mungkin ia sadar aku mengikutinya sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas?

"Tentu saja tidak" Balasku singkat, "Aku mau ke kelas Donghae!" Aku menunjuk papan kelas dimana seorang temanku berada.

"Oh begitu.." ia hanya menganggung-anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"A-aku permisi dulu, anyeong"

Secepat kilat aku berjalan menuju salah satu kelas yang terletak paling dekat dengan koridor barusan. Meninggalkan Kibum yang kemudian melanjutkan lagi perjalananya. Huft, lagi-lagi aku mempermalukan diriku sendiri didepanya.

Menjadi penguntit, ya. Itu kulakukan sejak aku sekelas dengannya. Ada rasa khawatir yang begitu besar jika sehari saja aku tidak melihatnya, rasa ingin melihatnya dari dekat, rasa resah bila ia tidak berada dalam jarak pandanganku. Ada pula rasa tidak rela yang begitu membara jika aku melihatnya berbicara dengan namja lain dan ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin kuketahui lebih tentangnya.

Setelah memastikan ia membalikkan badanya aku melihat kearah koridor lagi, ia sudah pergi dan ia pasti ke perpustakaan tempatnya menghabiskan hampir sebagian waktu istirahatnya. Ya, mungkin aku sudah gila atau apapun yang kalian pikirkan tentang aku, tapi aku—Choi Siwon, mengetahui seluruh kebiasaanya di sekolah.

Kibum adalah gadis yang lebih suka menghabiskan waktu berharganya dengan tumpukkan buku-buku perpustakaan ketimbang bermain dengan teman-teman lainya. Gadis yang cukup pendiam dan berbicara seperlunya pada siapapun. Gadis yang selalu menundukkan kepala jika bertatapan dengan lawan jenis dan gadis yang berpenampilan tidak terkesan mencolok. Hanya mengenakan jam tangan hitam yang sudah dikenakanya sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu saja sudah membuatnya begitu cantik dimataku. Diantara perempuan yang kukenal hanya ialah sosok paling berbeda yang selalu membuat dadaku berdegup kencang. Karena perbedaanyalah—salah satu alasan mengapa aku begitu mencintainya.

Bailkah, aku tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan tentangku tapi semua itu salah. Aku bukanlah seorang namja culun yang hanya bisa bersembunyi dibalik loker besi berkarat yang berada di ujung koridor. Ah tidak sama sekali, hidupku berkebalikan seratus delapan puluh derajat dari itu. Aku adalah pria yang cukup terkenal di sekolah ini dan tentu saja—aku tampan, memiliki struktur fisik yang atletis yang pada akhirnya membuat banyak yeoja yang mengejarku atau mencari-cari simpati yang membuatku menoleh ke arah mereka. Aku memiliki banyak teman, aktif dalam kegiatan luar sekolah juga kegiatan kerohanian. Keluargaku cukup terpandang dan kami memiliki harta yang melimpah ruah. Aku sungguh bersyukur dengan apa yang tuhan berikan padaku. Fisikku, harta juga teman-teman yang sungguh menyayangiku. Tapi, semua yang kumiliki ini sama sekali tidak pernah membuat Kibum memperhatikanku atau mencoba mendekatiku seperti yeoja lainya di sekolah ini. nah sudah kubilang kan, semua ini sia-sia. Kesempurnaan tidak membuatnya pernah menoleh ke arahku.

.

.

.

**Just how.. how much more do I.**

**Have to stare at you alone.**

**This love that came like the wind.**

**This beggar-like love.**

**If I continue this way, will you love me?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kibum-ssi.. bisakah kau membantuku mengerjakan soal yang ini?"

"Tentu saja, Kyuhyun-ah. Dengan senang hati"

Kyuhyun berjalan kearah meja bagian depan dimana Kibum selalu duduk. Ah aku iri dengan temanku yang satu itu. Karena bertetangga sejak kecil dengan putri saljuku ia memang sudah tidak canggung meminta bantuan pada Kibum. sebenarnya, ia tidak pernah risih harus mengajari kami, teman-teman sekelasnya jika kami bertanya padanya. Beberapa diantara teman sekelasku bahkan sering sekali mengunjungi rumahnya hanya untuk mempelajari materi yang tidak mereka kuasai. Berbeda denganku yang sama sekali tidak berani mencoba. Aku begitu takut—ia akan menolakku atau merasa risih dengan kehadiranku diantara teman-teman yang lainya.

"Bagian yang ini seharusnya tidak dikali.. tapi dipangkatkan tiga.."

Ia menunjuk lembar jawaban milik Kyuhyun menggunakan jari telunjuknya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk kemudian menghapus jawabanya sembari mendengarkan istruksi selanjutnya dari Kibum.

"Ah.. aku mengerti sekarang, ini seharusnya dipangkat? Waah berarti jawabanku sampai kebawah salah semua dong, Kibummie?"

"Tentu" ia terkekeh kecil, memamerkan deretan gigi putih cemerlang itu pada Kyuhyun. Ugh, aku juga mau!. "Makanya lain kali perhatikan dulu jawabanmu Kyuhyun-ah, jangan sampai menyesal ketika sudah dikumpulkan nanti"

"Ara.. ara.. aku mengerti sekarang, wah terimakasih banyak ya!"

Kyuhyun meninggalkanya sendiri kemudian mengumpulkan lembar jawabanya pada Lee Seongsangnim. Kibum masih duduk dikursinya, mengeluarkan sebuah buku tebal dari laci mejanya kemudian melanjutkan lagi aktivitasnya yang tertunda.

Aku menyukai caranya menatap puluhan huruf-huruf yang berada dalam pandanganya itu. Begitu serius dan tenang—seakan menatapnya saja sudah membuatku tersihir dan bisa duduk dibelakangnya berjam-jam lamanya. Sesekali, ia akan merapikan poni yang perlahan turun dan menutupi pandanganya. Ada kalanya ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Begitu imut dan terkesan lucu. Membuatku ingin mencubitya setiap saat.

Ah, terlalu lama aku memandanginya hingga tak sadar latihanku ini belum selesai. Tinggal satu nomor lagi dan inilah materi yang tidak sama sekali kukuasai. Matriks. Menatap deretan angka-angka pada sepasang tanda kurung membuatku mendadak pusing.

"Kim Kibum.. Kim Kibum.."

Refleks aku menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Alam bawah sadar sepertinya mengerti aku membutuhkan pertolongan secepatnya sebelum aku menyerah dengan pelajaran ini.

"Ah iya, ada apa?"

"T-tolong.. ajari aku?" Ucapku memelas sembari mendekatkan tubuhku padanya yang duduk membelakangiku. Kusambut anggukan setujunya dengan berdiri kemudian duduk disampingnya.

Ia memperhatikan lembar latihanku sembari memeriksanya satu persatu. "Bagian mana yang kau tidak mengerti? Sepertinya.. semuanya betul kok" Jawabnya tidak yakin.

"Ini.. aku tidak mengerti yang ini" Tunjukku pada nomer terakhir.

"Hmm.. ini benar kok.. hanya saja penempatan negatifnya yang salah, seharusnya ini positif"

"Ah begitukah? Gomawo Kibum-ssi!" potongku dengan cepat kemudian menyerahkan lebaran jawabanku. Duduk berdekatan denganya membuatku tidak bisa mengendalikan detak jantungku sendiri. Pada akhirnya, gagal lagi rencanaku berdua denganya. Dan seperti biasa, kegagalan ini akibat diriku sendiri yang terlampau pengecut dan tidak berani mendekatinya terang-terangan. Haaah kalau begini terus, mana bisa aku memilikinya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just come a little nearer.**

**A little more..**

**If I take some steps closer to you,**

**Then you take two steps back.**

**I-who love you is by your side even now.**

**That man is crying.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Neo paboya MaSi! Kalau begini terus kau hanya bisa menyesal di kemudian hari saat Kibum sudah ada yang punya"

Kyuhyun menceramahiku lagi. Tidak dengan celetukan-celetukan usil yang dilontarkanya namun kali ini dengan nada cukup serius. Aku mengerti bagaimana kesalnya saat ia sudah bersusah payah mengajak Kibum ikut kami—plus Sungmin, yeojachinggu Kyuhyun jalan-jalan bersama dan aku sama sekali tidak melakukan pergerakan sama sekali. Bagaimanapun juga, ia kan tidak enak mengajak Kibum tapi yeoja itu tidak sama sekali berbuat apa-apa, dan aku yang tidak juga melakukan apa-apa padanya.

"Pokoknya, kau harus mengajaknya makan atau jalan berdua setelah nonton nanti, terserahmulah, atur saja" Ia menarik resleting celananya ke atas, "Aku juga mau jalan berdua saja dengan Minnie, lagipula aku sudah berjanji akan menemaninya membeli bahan-bahan prakarya kelas"

"Baiklah, akan kucoba kali ini" Singkatku sembari mengikutinya berjalan ke washtafel. Apa hari ini pakaianku salah? Atau tubuhku bau? Apa tatanan rambutku berantakan? Aku mencoba meneliti penampilanku hari ini. oh tuhan! Aku gugup sekali hingga semuanya jadi kacau balau.

"Kucoba? Yak berhenti mengatakan kalimat itu! Sudah sejuta kali kau bilang akan mencoba sesuatu tapi mana hasilnya? Nol besar! Ayolah Choi Siwon.. buktikan bahwa kau pria dewasa! Ingat, kau sudah berapa tahun sekarang? Masa sih begini saja kau tidak bisa?" ia mencoba meyakinkanku lagi sembari mengeringkan tanganya. Setelah mendapat anggukan dariku kamipun berjalan keluar, dimana dua perempuan cantik sudah menunggu kami di depan toilet.

"Lama sekali sih, Kyunnie!" eluh Sungmin sembari menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun mesra.

"Mianhae, kau lama menunggu ya, Chagi? Maaf tadi toiletnya penuh sekali.." Bualnya. Jelas-jelas kami lama didalam karena mengadakan rapat dadakan, "Ayo kita pergi, film-nya sebentar lagi dimulai.."

Mereka berjalan terlebih dahulu. Meninggalkan aku yang masih takjub memandang Kibum yang sedang berdiri menatapku kaku. Sempurna, hanya kalimat itu yang bisa kuucapkan ketika menatap sosok yang biasa mengenakan seragam sekolah itu memakai gaun selutut berwarna pastel hari ini. ia tidak memakai make up, lipstick atau sejenisnya. Wajahnya hanya sedikit dibedaki dengan bedak bayi, yang kutahu dari harumnya yang halus dan lembut. Dengan rambut yang panjang terurai itu ia sangat cantik. Aku menyukainya, sangat-sangat menyukainya.

"Siwon-ssi.. bagaimana kalau kita.. ikut mereka?" Usulnya tak kalah gugup denganku. Sepertinya ia risih juga hanya berduaan denganku di depan toilet seperti ini.

"Ayo, sebentar lagi film-nya mulai"

Aku menarik tangan mungilnya dan membiarkanya berjalan disampingku. Hari ini begitu sempurna. tak pernah kubayangkan kami akan berdua saja seperti ini, menghabiskan waktu tanpa mencuri pandang. Sesekali kedua bola matanya akan berbinar dan tersenyum ketika berpapasan dengan anak-anak kecil yang pergi ke mall juga bersama orang tuanya. Karena ia memang menyukai anak-anak.

"Sayang sekali kursinya penuh.. kami tidak mendapatkan empat kursi sekaligus" Sungmin menyerahkan dua lembar tiket padaku dengan raut sedikit kecewanya ketika kami sampai di depan bioskop.

"meskipun bisa nonton juga tapi kalian duduk terpisah jauh sekali dari kami, maaf ya Bummie.." Ucapnya lagi.

Kibum tersenyum kecil pada sahabatnya itu,"Ah gwencanayo, Sungminnie, tidak apa-apa kok. lagipula menonton dimana saja kan sama. Betul kan Siwon-ssi?"

"Ah b-benar"

"Hufft syukurlah kalau begitu" Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega. "Ayo masuk!"

Aku dan Kibum mengekori mereka dari belakang dan memisahkan diri di deretan sedikit lebih depan dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Ya, mereka benar. Studio bioskop ini memang benar-benar ramai. Mungkin efek dari malam minggu, harinya pasangan muda-mudi. Setelah membiarkanya duduk terlebih dahulu kemudian aku menghempaskan tubuh pada kursi merah disebelahnya. Lampu studio yang perlahan meredup menyelamatkanku dari wajah bercucuran keringat yang begitu gugup ketika berdua saja bersamanya seperti sekarang.

"Tidak apa-apa kan berdua saja denganku begini? Maksudku.. jika kau merasa keberatan kita bisa—"

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, mengapa harus canggung begitu Siwon-ah? Kita kan teman sekelas, kau ini. Santai saja berteman denganku"

_Tapi yang kuinginkan darimu bukan hanya sekedar berteman, bodoh. Aku mencintaimu, tidak bisakah kau melihatnya? Melihatku? Menyadarinya?_

Film dimulai tak berapa lama setelah itu dan Kibum langsung mengacuhkanku begitu saja. Film Action seperti yang kami tonton sekarang adalah salah satu yang begitu disukainya dan tentu saja—membuatnya fokus menatap layar besar itu. Sementara aku hanya bisa memperhatikan raut wajahnya yang begitu antusias sedari tadi.

Melihat kedua obsidianya berbinar-binar ketika menatap sang jagoan membuatu cemburu bukan main. Bagaimana bisa seorang pria eropa berambut pirang itu menyita perhatian Kibummie-ku? Membuatnya meringis kecil ketika melihat pria tua itu diserang musuh. Aku ingin diperhatikan sama seperti itu olehnya. Aku ingin ia melihatku sekali saja, sebagai laki-laki yang mencintainya. Bukan sekedar teman, bukan juga sekedar pria yang duduk disampingnya secara kebetulan.

Ia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat begitu layar memunculkan seorang yeoja dengan pakaian kerjanya dipukuli habis-habisan. Refleks, aku menutup kedua matanya dengan tanganku. Aku tidak mau membuatnya ketakutan dan sepertinya ia menerimanya saja lalu menaruh tanganya diatas tanganku saking ketakutanya. Kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya aku berhasil melindunginya.

"Siwon.. Siwon.." Panggilnya lirih.

"Apa… sudah selesai?"

"Ne.. gadis itu sudah mati sekarang, kau bisa membua matamu, Kibum-ssi" Ia menghela nafasnya tanda bertatapan beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menatap ke depan.

"Kau tahu? Aku sama sekali tidak menyukai kekerasan, meskipun pada dasarnya aku menyukai genre film seperti ini. membuatku kesal ketika ada yang dilukai, terutama wanita. Ugh! Sama sekali tidak suka!" Ucapnya perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah telingaku sembari berbisik. Membuat tubuhku berdesir mendengar suaranya yang begitu lembut dan terdengar indah.

"Aku juga begitu" Jawabku setuju, "Meskipun aku tidak menutup mataku ketakutan melihat yang seperti tadi"

"Yak! Jangan menggodaku!" ia mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda tak setuju.

"Hehe, mianhae" aku menggeser tubuhku sedikit kearahnya.

Kibum memicingkan kedua alis tebalnya, "Kau menyukai film Sci-Fi tidak, Siwon-ssi?"

"Ne, kau juga suka?" Tanyaku perlahan.

"Iya, kudengar sebentar lagi juga ada film Sci-Fi yang cukup bagus akan tayang, kira-kira seminggu lagi. Membuatku penasaran ingin cepat-cepat menyaksikanya" Kibum terlihat begitu antusias.

"ah benarkah? Kalau begitu.. bagaimana juga kita menontonya bersama?" Ajakku malu-malu. Semoga ia mau, semoga ia menganggukkan kepalanya, semoga ia setuju dengan ideku. Semoga ia menyambutnya dengan baik, semoga..

"Wah sayang sekali, kebetulan aku sudah ada janji dengan temanku, maaf ya Siwon" Potongnya dengan santai.

"Ah tidak apa-apa kok, lain kali juga bisa.." Aku menggarukkan kepala, mengalihkan perhatianku sembari menghela nafas kecewa. Ia tidak menganggapku penting. Ia lebih memilih teman entah-berantahnya ketimbang diriku. Aku sama sekali tidak penting.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**That man is very shy, **

**So he learned how to laugh.**

**That man's heart has many stories that he can't even tell his best friend.**

**That man's heart is full of scars.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mulai pekan depan, salah satu teman kita—Kim Kibum akan di transfer dan mengikuti pertukaran pelajar di Eropa"

Mendengar pernyataan wali kelasku seakan membuat pertahananku runtuh. Sudah kuduga, ketidak hadiranya di kelas hari ini pasti ada sesuatu. Karena tidak biasanya ia mendadak izin di jam pertama dan tidak ada wajah pucat atau sakit terlihat.

"Hari ini ia mulai mengurus perpindahanya ke kedutaan besar, mari kita doakan semoga Kibum bisa mudah beradaptasi disana dan bisa membanggakan nama sekolah kita"

Ia akan pergi. Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk mencerna tiga kata itu. Ia-akan-pergi. Dan pertukaran pelajar bukanlah sesuatu yang selesai hanya dalam jangka waktu seminggu atau sebulan. Ia bisa pergi untuk setengah tahun atau bahkan lebih dari itu jika pihak luar negeri merasa ia cocok dan berkelakuan baik serta memiliki nilai yang sempurna ketika bersekolah di sana.

Aku masih tidak percaya kepergianya akan secepat ini. mengapa ia tidak memberitahukan padaku ia akan ditransfer? Mengapa tidak ada sama sekali desas-desus di kelas yang membicarakan tentangnya? Ia memang pendiam tapi rasanya sungguh aneh berita sepenting ini tidak ada yang tahu di kelas. Ah lagipula, siapa aku? Aku bukanlah seseorang yang ia rasa penting untuk diberitahu. Aku hanyalah seorang pemuja rahasia.

"Kau kecewa, Kuda?"Ucap Kyuhyun sembari sibuk memainkan layar tablet pc-nya. Sebagai seorang sahabat, sepertinya ia mengkhawatirkanku yang masih shock.

"Tentu saja"

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, Lakukanlah sesuatu! Kau ini!" Tegasnya sembari menaruh tablet pc-nya diatas meja.

"Tapi aku.. aku tidak bisa" ia tidak mengerti perasaanku. Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak bisa menatap Kibum lebih dari tiga detik dan harus menyatakan perasaanku? Tidak mungkin. Seorang pengagum rahasia akan selalu berdoa yang terbaik untuk seseorang yang dikaguminya dan tentu saja aku juga begitu.

"Jangan pikirkan rasa malumu itu, bodoh! Nyatakan perasaanmu sebelum semuanya terlambat! Bisa jadi ia tidak akan kembali sampai kelulusan tiba! Bagaimana jika ternyata ia menemukan pria lain di Eropa sana? Apa kau rela, hah?"

"_Aku rela.. asalkan Kibum bahagia.. aku rela"_ lirihku dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So that man—**

**You, **

**He loved you**

**Because you were the same**

**Yet another fool, yet another fool**

**Can't you hug me once before you go?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Siwonnie.. ayo makan dulu" Umma mengelus pundakku perlahan dan membiarkanku menyandarkan tubuh padanya.

"Siwonnie.. kau belum makan sejak dua hari yang lalu, ayo makan sayang" Ajaknya lagi.

Bagaimana aku bisa makan dan bersikap normal jika aku tahu Kibum akau pergi se jam lagi? Pesawatnya akan terbang sekitar satu jam lagi dan membuatku bersikap tidak wajar sejak aku mengetahui jadwal kepergianya. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa juga tidak bisa menahannya untuk pergi. Bodoh, bodoh. Yang kulakukan hanya menatap langit yang cerah sembari termenung membayangkan kau yang tidak akan pernah pergi dariku. Aku.. aku.. tidak sama sekali ingin kau pergi. Aku begitu menyayangimu, aku tidak bisa hidup tampamu disisiku meskipun kenyataanya aku tidak pernah menjadi bagian dari hidupmu.

"Jika kau ada masalah, kau bisa menceritakanya pada Umma, sayang.. jangan diam seperti ini, apa Wonnie tidak menganggap Umma ada? Umma disini Wonnie, umma akan mendengarkan keluh kesahmu. Ayolah.. Appa dan Umma begitu mengkhawatirkanmu, jujur saja, sebenarnya kamu kenapa, Choi kecil?"

"Ia.. ia akan pergi, Umma" Ucapku terbata-bata. Aku tidak bisa menceritakan semuanya pada ibuku sendiri. Semuanya seakan begitu menyakitkan dan membuat pria gagah sepertiku ingin menangis dipangkuan ibunya.

Umma menenangkanku sembari membiarkanku benar-benar menangis. Kibum, cinta pertamaku dasatu-satunya gadis yang berhasil mencuri hatiku sejak dulu. Membuatku mati-matian menyembunyikan perasaanku yang sebenarnya padanya, membuatku selalu terbayang wajah cantiknya setiap malam, membuatku selalu mengingatnya setiap kali melihat sesuatu yang identik denganya. Yang ada diotakku hanya Kibum, Kibum dan Kibum. tidak ada yang lain. Aku hanya mencintainya seorang dan selamanya begini.

"Sstt.. Uljima chagiya.. uljima.." Umma menepuk-nepuk punggungku ketika aku mulai terisak dalam pelukanya.

"Sekarang, sebelum semuanya terlambat, kau harus mengejarnya, meskipun Umma tidak tahu dan tidak mengenal siapa gadis yang bisa membuat putera Umma yang tampan ini hancur seperti sekarang tapi Umma akan selalu mendukungmu, Siwonnie" Saran Umma sembari berdiri dan bangkit dari kasur.

"Umma.. benarkah aku harus melakukan itu?"

"Tentu saja, sebelum nasi menjadi bubur. Tapi Umma tidak akan membiarkanmu menyetir gila-gilaan ke bandara, Umma akan mengantarmu kesana. Tunggu Umma sebentar, ne?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**That Man**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Siwon! Sebelah sini!" Sungmin melambaikan tanganya padaku ketika aku menemukanya diujung pintu keberangkatan. Dengan cepat aku berlari ke arahnya tanpa memperdulikan beberapa pasang mata teman-temanku yang heran melihatku, seorang Choi Siwon berlari membabi buta kearah mereka.

"Kibum akan pergi sebentar lagi.. ia sudah berada disana"

Ia menunjuk arah antrian panjang dimana Kibum dan kedua orang tuanya berada. Yeoja itu terlihat agak kurus dengan balutan mantel bulu besar dan syal yang melingkari leher jenjangnya. Satu tanganya sibum memegang paspor sementara tangan lainya terlihat mendorong tas trolley besar.

Untuk terakhir kalinya aku melihatnya—berdiri dan berjalan pergi. Tidak, aku tidak bisa melihatnya pergi begitu saja, aku tidak bisa. Untuk kali ini, aku tidak akan membiarkanya pergi begitu saja.

"KIBUMMIE!" Teriakku kencang dan membuat beberapa dari antrian itu melempar pandangan padaku, termasuk Kibum sendiri yang terlihat sedikit heran. Namun, kemudian ia berjalan keluar dari antrian setelah sebelumnya menitipkan koper pada ayahnya lalu menghampiriku.

"Jangan pergi.. jangan pergi.." Aku menggengam tanganya penuh harap dengan kedua bola mata berkaca-kaca meskipun kami terhalang sebuah palang merah.

"S-siwon? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kibum terlihat begitu heran. Kibummie, mengapa wajahmu begitu tirus seperti itu? Mengapa kau berubah? Mengapa kau tidak seperti biasanya?

"Aku mencintaimu.. aku mencintaimu sejak lama, biasakah kau tidak meninggalkanku disini? Bisakah kau tetap tinggal?" aku tak lagi perduli respon apakah yang akan ia keluarkan setelah ini. meskipun ia akan jijik dan membenciku itu tidak masalah, selama aku bisa menyampaikan rasa ini padanya, semua ini tidak apa-apa. Karena aku tahu, bagaimana kerasnya aku mencoba selama ini seorang Kim Kibum tidak pernah membalas perasaanku.

"S-Siwonnie.." Ia mengusap air mata yang turun begitu saja dari kedua bola matanya. Wajah pucat itu kemudian memerah.. membuatku meletakkan tangan kananku di pipinya dan menghapus air matanya..

"nado saranghae" Ucapnya pelahan, "aku menunggumu kau mengucapkanya sejak lama, dan satu hal yang harus kau tahu. Aku juga mencintaimu" Lirihnya.

Dia membalas perasaanku? Selama ini? dia juga menyimpan rasa itu? Jadi..

"Tapi aku tidak bisa tetap tinggal disini, Siwonnie. Maafkan aku.. aku.. hiks"

"Ssst uljima.. gwencana.. aku baik-baik saja.." Aku memeluknya dan membiarkanya menangis dalam pelukanku. Ini pertama dan mungkin yang terakhir untukku, entahlah. Rasanya semua rasa gugup dan ketakutanku hilang seketika lalu muncullah rasa untuk tidak membiarkannya menangis lagi. Aku akan semakin sedih jika Kibum menangis, aku tidak ingin melihatnya bersedih, meskipun.. ia bersedih karena aku, namja bodoh ini.

"Maafkan aku.. yang baru menyatakannya ketika semuanya sudah terlambat, maafkan aku. Kibummie, maafkan aku…"

"W-wonnieeh.. hiks.."

"Maaf.." Ia melepaskan pelukanya dariku."A-aku.. aku harus pergi. Maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu" ia tersenyum getir kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangiku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanya pegti, aku tidak bisa!

"BUMMIE!"

Ia berjalan meninggalkanku dan bergabung dengan kedua orang tuanya yang lalu memeluknya. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak menatap ke belakang—kearahku yang sudah tertunduk lemas. Sia-sia. pada akhirnya ia tetap pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku mencoba berdiri dan mencoba menggapainya dengan kedua tanganku meskipun aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah bisa membuatnya kembali dan berbalik ke arahku. Ia sudah berjalan masuk dan menghilang dari pandanganku, aku terlambat.. aku, adalah seorang pengecut bodoh yang menyia-nyiakan waktu berharga bersamanya dan membiarkanya pergi begitu saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I want to be loved, Dear**

**Everyday in my heart**

**Just in my heart**

**I shouted and**

**The man is besides you even today**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Do you know that man is me?**

**You arent doing this even though you know it?**

**You won't know because you're a fool**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DUA TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

"kau masih belum bisa melupakanya, huh?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika aku sudah menenggak habis sebotol soju yang berada ditanganku.

Waktu berjalan dan membuatku bertambah dewasa. Aku sudah bukan lagi murid SMA. Aku sudah dewasa meskipun masih saja terjebak masa lalu. Tidak ada kontak antara aku dan Kibum setelah kejadian dua tahun lalu. Pernyataan cinta itu tidak lantas membuat hubungan kami berlanjut atau apapun namanya. Dan aku, harus menengguk pil pahit atas kebodohanku sendiri. Kebodohanku yang sama sekali tidak pernah mengerti bahwa ia merasakan hal yang sama denganku.

"Tataplah masa depanmu sendiri, Choi Siwon. Berkembanglah, jadilah Choi Siwon sahabatku yang kukenang baik. Biarkan ia bahagia disana, cobalah melepaskanya perlahan-lahan.. sampai rasa sakit itu tidak ada lagi dan perlahan kau bisa melupakanya, sudah berapa kali sih aku mengulang nasihat yang sama, huh?" Tanyanya padaku. "Yak! MaSi! Sudah cukup!" ia merebut botol soju keempat dari tanganku dengan kasar.

Aku begitu bersyukur memiliki seorang Cho Kyuhyun disisiku. Seorang sahabat yang berhasil mengangkatku dari keterpurukan, membawaku ke jalan yang benar dan menuntunku perlahan-lahan untuk melupakan Kibum meskipun caranya terkadang menyakitkan.

Aku dalam proses awal melupakanya, dan aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku mabuk-mabukan bodoh dan menangisinya untuk kesekian kalinya. Tapi aku sudah bertekad—ini adalah yang terakhir, ini adalah salam perpisahan segala kenanganku tentangnya.. selamat tinggal, cinta pertama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just how .. how much more do I**

**Have to stare you alone**

**This foolish love**

**This beggar-like love**

**If I continue this way, will you love me?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BEBERAPA TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

"Hai, keluarga Cho" godaku begitu menemukan sang pengantin di tengah-tengah pesta pernikahan yang begitu ramai ini. aku memeluk Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu bersinar dengan tuxedo hitam yang tersematkan bunga di bagian dadanya. Sahabatku ini—akhirnya menikah juga dengan Sungmin setelah sekian lama bersama.

Kyuhyun membalas pelukanku dengan tepukan teramat keras pada punggungnya,"Gosh Thanks God! Siwon akhirnya kau datang juga! Yatuhan… kukira kau tidak akan datang ke pernikahanku! Akhirnya tuhan menjawab doa kita, Yeobo" ia mengangkat kedua tanganya ke atas seolah begitu bersyukur melihatku. Lebay.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian, KyuMin. Cepatlah membuat keponakan baru untukku, ara? "

"Siap Captain! Tentu saja, aku akan menjalankan perintahmu dengan sebaik-baiknya" Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap.

Aku melepaskan topi pelautku perlahan. ketika pagi sampai di Korea setelah sebulan ini berlayar dengan tergesa-gesa aku langsung pulang ke Seoul demi pernikahan dua sahabatku ini, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Masih dengan seragam kebanggaanku aku berdiri disini—ditengah kerumunan orang yang berbahagia atas kebahagiaan keduanya, termasuk diriku.

Ya, aku kini seorang pelaut. Ketika memutuskan untuk move on dan melupakannya dengan cepat aku memutuskan masuk ke angkatan laut. Menjadikan laut biru yang jernih sebagai rumah dan tempatku melupakanya, dan kini aku berhasil. Aku telah membuktikan pada daratan aku berhasil melupakanya meskipun tidak ada siapapun yang bisa menggantikanya dalam hatiku.

"Min, jaga Kyuhyun bodoh itu ya! Jangan sampai kau diselingkuhi PSP bututnya, kau harus bisa mengalihkan perhatianya, ara?"

"Tentu saja, MaSi, aku sudah menjauhkan benda itu jauh-jauh hari sebelum kami menikah, tidak akan kubiarkan Kyuhyun bercinta dengan benda itu, tidak akan!" Ucapnya berapi-rapi hingga menimbulkan aura tidak enak dari wajah seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ah kalau begitu, selamat bersenang-senang, ne? aku turun dulu.."

Setelah bersalaman dengan keduanya aku berhambur bersama para tamu undangan lainya. Menikmati alunan musik klasik yang menjadi pengiring pesta pernikahan keduanya. Ah seandainya.. kisah cintaku berakhir indah seperti mereka tentunya aku akan menjadi pria paling bahagia di dunia ini. menghabiskan masa tuaku bersama seseorang ya kucintai hingga ajal menjemput kami.. bersama-sama dalam satu kapal yang disebut pernikahan. Tapi entahlah,aku belum memikirkan dengan siapa aku melanjutkan hidupku kelak. Aku hanya membiarkan diriku terombang-ambing dalam ombak bernama takdir dan biarkan saja takdir yang membawaku dengan jodohku nanti.

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada sebuah pilar besar yang berada disudut ruangan, sembari sesekali menengguk champagne yang berada dalam genggamanku aku menatap kearah hamparan taman bunga yang tepat berada di bawah balkon.

"Siwonnie.."

Seseorang memanggilku, Suara itu! Aku mengenalnya!

Aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku tak percaya. Sosok itu! Sosok seorang yeoja berambut sebahu yang sama! Gadis itu! Kibum! apa ini mimpi?

Aku masih bisa mengenalinya meskipun sudah bertahun-tahun tidak pernah bertemu lagi denganya. Ia semakin cantik dan dewasa dengan rambut panjang yang kini sudah dipangkasnya menjadi sebahu itu. Ia tampak seperti puteri salju yang begitu cantik dalam balutan gaun putih bersihnya. Kedua bola matanya—berkaca-kaca ketika menatapku yang masih terkejut melihatnya.

"B-Bummie? Kibummie?"

"Iya, ini aku, Kibummie, benar, itu aku. Apa kau tidak.. mengenaliku?" ia menatapku sembaru menahan nafasnya. Tidak mungkin aku melupakan cinta pertamaku begitu saja. Aku—mengenalnya dengan baik.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalmu, apa kabarmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja! Bagaimana denganmu? Kau sekarang.. pelaut?" Tanyanya ketika menyadari seragam yang masih kukenakan. Kedua tangan mungilnya menyusuri pakaianku perlahan.

"Ne" Jawabku singkat. Syukurlah aku tidak menemukan sebuah cincin atau apapun pada jari-jarinya. Ia belum menikah!

"Maafkan aku.. seharusnya aku tidak pergi.. maaf.. hiks.." Refleks ia memelukku perlahan, menangis meraung-raung dalam pelukanku. Kini ia sudah berada disisiku, ia bahkan memelukku, sesuatu yang baru kurasakan dua kali dalam hidupku. Harumnya masih sama, Kibum masihlah gadis yang sama dengan seorang wanita pendiam yang begitu kucintai.

"Ssstt.. sudahlah, sekarang aku sudah berada disini, Bummie" Aku membalas pelukanya dan mengelus punggungnya perlahan.

"A-aku begitu jahat.. aku meninggalkan pria sebaikmu begitu saja, aku kejam.. hiks.. aku.. aku—"

Dengan cepat aku mengecup bibir merahnya. Dengan perlahan tanpa ada sedikitpun paksaan. Membuat isak tangisnya mereka dan tergantikan dengan decakan halusnya yang membalas bibirku. Tidak ada nafsu atau permainan lidah. Ini murni—sebuah ciuman kasih sayang. Disini, di tempat ini kami berciuman. Seolah tidak perduli keadaan sekeliling yang memandang aneh pada kami.

"Kalau begitu, terimakasih telah kembali, Bummie"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just come a little nearer**

**A little more**

**If I take one step more closer to you,**

**Then you take two steps back**

**I, who love you is by your side even now**

**That man Is crying**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EPILOG**

"Selamat pagi,Nyonya Choi"

Aku melingkarkan lenganku dan menyelipkanya dibalik perut besarnya. Ia terbangun dari tidurnya kemudian mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya.

"Wonnie? Kau sudah kembali?" tanyanya meyakinkan pandanganya yang masih setengah sadar.

Kemudian aku membantunya duduk perlahan. wajah cantiknya tidak pernah berubah meskipun dalam keadaan baru bangun tidur. Ia tetap terlihat sama, cantik dan bersinar. Sama seperti dulu, bahkan lebih cantik lagi ketika sedang mengandung anakku. Membuatnya tidak betah meninggalkan rumah hanya untuk bekerja beberapa bulan lamanya.

"Ne Bummie, memangnya yang kau lihat sekarang hantu?" Godaku sembari mengecup bibirnya perlahan. "Aku merindukanmu dan—dia"

Perlahan aku mengecup pula perut besarnya yangterlihat lucu sekali itu. Anakku, calon kebangganku kelak. Sementara ia hanya terkekeh geli sembari menyandarkan tubuh besarnya itu pada ujung ranjang.

"Kukira kau tidak akan kembali sebelum waktunya tiba, syukurlah kau sudah disini sekarang bersamaku" Balasnya sembari melingkar-lingkarkan anak rambutku menggunakan jarinya.

"Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan istriku sendirian di rumah ketika sebentar lagi waktunya ia melahirkan? Apa aku terlihat.. seperti pria yang sejahat itu di matamu, heum?" aku menggesek-gesekkan ujung daguku pada pipi mulusnya. Ia tertawa geli, apalagi setelah lama tak bertemu janggut telah bertumbuh sedikit pada daguku dan aku belum sempat mencukurnya.

"Tidak juga sih.. aku tahu kau tidak sejahat itu, kau kan begitu mencintaiku" Potongnya dengan cepat. "Ah karena kau sudah ada disini, mau membantuku memberi nama untuk anak kita? Aku ingin menelfonmu beberapa minggu yang lalu tapi kuyakin sinyal di lautan Arab tidak bagus makanya aku tidak jadi menghubungimu"

"Karena ia laki-laki, bagaimana dengan Minho? Choi Minho?" usulku sembari merebahkan diri di sampingnya. Ia berfikir sejenak kemudian mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Minho? Choi Minho? Aku suka! Sebenarnya.. aku juga memikirkan nama yang sama sejak beberapa hari yang lalu" ia bersorak antusias sembari mengangkat tangan kananya ke udara. Melihatnya bergerak begitu lincah aku jadi takut tiba-tiba saja ia mengalami kontraksi dini. Bagaimana ia bisa menjaga bayi kami beberapa bulan lamanya semenjak aku tidak ada? Sungguh sebuah keajaiban mengingat baru melihatku sebentar saja ia sudah bergerak yang macam-macam.

Aku membelai rambutnya, "Kalau begitu, berarti kita berjodoh,Yeobo.." Balasku manja. Melihatnya berada disampingku dan bermanja-manja begini masih sebuah keajaiban yang begitu kusyukuri dalam hidup. Kami bahkan sudah menikah dua tahun lamanya dan ini semua terasa seperti baru sehari berpacaran.

Kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Paboya, kita kan memang sudah berjodoh! Buktinya bertahun-tahun lamanya kita terpisah tetap saja menikah juga. Huh padahal aku sempat berkhayal akan menikahi bule ganteng di Eropa sana! Tapi tetap saja ujung-ujungnya menikah denganmu" Godanya.

"Tapi kau mencintaiku kan, Bummie? Buktinya kau menungguku juga?" balasku sembari mencolek pipi ranumnya yang merah seperti tomat. Seandainya tidak ada baby Minho sudah kupastikan ia akan kubantai habis sekarang juga.

"Iiiih Wonnie! Kau menyebalkan!" ia melempar sebuah bantal kecil kearah wajahku.

"Hahaha, biar bagaimanapun menyebalkanya aku, kau masih cinta, kan? Iya kan?"

"Jangan menggodaku terus! Kau menyebalkan sekali sih! Huh!"

Aku menyukai saat-saat seperti ini dimana kami berdua—saling menggoda satu sama lain dan bertukar pikiran. Kibummie-ku yang begitu cantik dan baik hati yang selalu ada disisiku dan mendukungku disaat aku jatuh dan mengangkatku disaat aku mulai lelah berdiri. Wanita paling sempurna yang telah ada dalam hidupku. Seseorang yang tuhan berikan untuk mengisi masa tuaku dan menghibur hari-hariku. Penantianku, pada akhirnya tidak sia-sia juga. Kini malaikatku telah berada disampingku dan menjadi bagian dari hidupku. Sekarang dan selamanya.

"Kau tahu aku begitu mencintaimu, Bummie"

Aku mengecup bibirnya perlahan. Manis, membuatku mengingat lagi kenangan-kenangan tentang kita. Ia membalasku hangat sembari mendekapku perlahan—meskipun ia tahu ia tidak akan membalas pelukanku (bagaimanapun juga aku tidak mau little Choi di dalam sana terluka karena pelukan eratku). Kami berciuman cukup lama sebelum akhirnya Kibum melepas ciuman kami dan berbisik ditelingaku.

"Terimakasih Wonnie.. untuk waktu-waktu terbaik dalam hidupku. Terimakasih untuk tetap menungguku. Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku tahu.." Jawabku perlahan

.

.

.

Seorang namja sibuk mengangkat barang-barang sementara yeoja disampingnya terlihat sibuk menata barang hasil pindahan suaminya pada rak-rak besar.

"Eh? Apa ini?"

Tangan kanan Sungmin mengambil sebuah buku catatan kecil berwarna biru yang tak sengaja tersembul dari tumpukan buku-buku lama miliknya dan suaminya.

**Buku rangkuman pelajaran –Kim Kibum**

Ia mengangkat buku usang itu dan membukanya. Isinya, tentu saja benar-benar rangkuman pelajaran yang tercatat rapi dengan banyak sekali catatan-catatan kaki yang tertulis dibawahnya. Ketika ia menutup cover belakang buku tersebut jatuhlah secarik kertas kecil yang kemudian dipungutnya dari bawah lantai.

**Untuk Choi Siwon**

**Pergunakan buku ini dengan baik,ne? kau harus berjanji menjadi yang paling pintar di sekolah. Aku sudah mencatatkanya untukmu jadi jangan sampai rusak, Ara? Berjanjilah untuk menyusulku ke Eropa.**

**Ps: bagaimana dengan tawaranmu tempo hari, apa kau.. ingin menonton denganku? Kabari acu secepatnya, ara? Jangan membuatku menunggu terlalu lama!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**a/n**

**anyeong saya kembali meskipun dengan oneshoot tergaje sepanjang masa. Maafkan saya ya, kelas 3 ini super sibuk jadi semuanya serba ngaret dan ngaret. T-T mohon maaf ya chinggundeul, maafkan sayaT_T**

**catch me : at/RANARAWR (on twitter)**


End file.
